Enfer
by Cheesecrunch
Summary: A story that follows four youths as they struggle surviving in a world that is ending infront of their very eyes. Prologue done, chapter 1 should be done by June 16th
1. Earth

With Hellraiser playing in the background Adrian shot BB after BB out of his Tokyo Marui replica M4 air soft gun into the trees across from him where his friend Vincent hid. Vincent jumped out from behind the trees and ran in the direction of a log that was much smaller then he though. Vincent was left in the open with Adrian pelting him without mercy.Vincent surrendered as the lyrics "Out of control, I play the ultimate role" blared out the Boom Box.

Adrian was sixteen years old, it was fall of '07 and he been in his sophomore year of high school for little over a month now. Vincent his best friend since sixth grade was 16 years old too and attending the same year of school as Adrian. They learned everything about eachother and at some times it almost seemed like one could read the others mind

Talia was on the phone with Natalie, he best friend since childhood. They were talking about if they had become queer for a movie star who would it be. After much laughter and teasing it was decided that Talia would go queer for Elisha Cuthbert and Natalie for Winona Ryder. Every night they had crazy conversations like theese due to Natalie's self proclaimed insanity.

Talia was an average girl. She was normal size and weight and a easy to forget face but beautiful in her own way. Natalie was not normal and any respect. Natalie or Chloe as she wanted her friend to call her for unknown reasons was a short girl with purple hair and freckles. She has four piercing in her ear and wore navy and purple striped stockings up to her mid-thighs and combat boots regardless of what else she was wearing.

Adrian and Natalie became "just friends" as both of them like to pretend in their freshman year and hung out along dragging their friends with them so the four of them formed a relationship that would follow all four into death. Some sooner then others…

(A/N Prologue Finished, Please stand by for first chapter coming within days. This prologue served as an introduction to the four main characters and some obvious foreshadowing. Chapters should be about 2,000 words in length if I am on the ball)


	2. Limbo

It was 7:32 in the morning and Adrian just left his house in his 2000 Jeep Wrangler. He reached for a button on his stereo but before he could turn it on his cell phone rang. He answered it, it was Natalie.

"Me and Talia are skipping school," she said in her lower then normal voice, "wanna join us?"

"Sure, where should we meet?" Vincent said as he slowed down not in a hurry to get to a school on the other side of town anymore.

"Lets me at…uhm….the mall?" Natalie said

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll call Vincent and we'll meetcya there." Adrian said as he removed the phone, "Peace." He said before hanging up the phone then calling and telling Vincent about the change of plans.

Ten minutes later Adrian spotted Vincent's pickup and drove over to it, he had all the doors and open and his stereo turned up higher then it should have been. He walked up to him and they greeted without speaking. They listened to the music and waited. Vincent was tall and skinny. He dressed in black and wore makeup and didn't talk much.

While waiting for Natalie and Talia to arrive two kids who were wearing customized school football jackets walked up and pushed Vincent in the chest.

"What the hell are you doing goth-freak?" the first one said. "Huh? Are you mute? Are you a retarded mime!" the second said after Vincent didn't reply.

Adrian stood up and started to say, "Leave us alone, we didn't do anything to you"

As Adrian finished the bigger of the two guys stepped forward. Vincent stood up and flagged him off. "Huck," the second kid whose voice stank of cheap liquor said to the bigger one "How about we teach these punks a lesion about respect" Huck nodded to the smaller one and punched Vincent in the temple. Vincent fell down and didn't get back up or move.

Adrian threw a punch at Huck but missed and the smaller one who had gotten behind him punched him in the side. Adrian doubled over in pain. Someone kicked the back of his knee and he fell down. He felt sharp pains as he was kicked. First in the hips, then the ribs working its way up, he felt a pain to his head and then all faded to black.

Adrian woke up feeling more sore then he had ever in his whole life, he heard sobbing coming from Natalie, he saw Vincent with makeup smeared by blood under his mouth standing above Natalie who was kneeling over him, he heard footsteps coming from somewhere and he tasted blood.

"Do you think he will be okay Vins?" Natalie said to Vincent who replied with a nod. "I really hope Tal brings the kit faster" As Natalie finished her sentence Talia ran up and kneeled down opposite of Natalie

"I think he is waking up" Talia said, as to prove her point Adrian started to stand up , "Adrian! Don't! Don't move!" Talia said but Adrian didn't listen. He got up and sat down on the truck bed.

"Jesus, I kinda have a headache" Adrian said with a foolish grin which brought a small giggle out of everyone. After Talia checked Adrian out for everything from ruptured organs to organ Adrian said, "I am kinda starting to wish you didn't take two years of first aid classes 'Dr.' Talia. How about we just go get some food then go to school. I don't think today is going to be a very good day…"

They all agreed and ended up going to an old '50s theme restaurant for watery eggs, greasy sausage and bacon and bread covered with artificially flavoured goo, the all American breakfast as the menu called it.

After eating they ate they arrived at the school around 11 'o clock and all four walked into their third period class, the only one all three of them had together out of all seven periods. People looked at them as they walked in the door but no-one asked questions probably becuse Vincent and Adrian looked horrible.

Class went on like normal and everything was normal. After their third period class they went to the weekly assembly. On the way to the assembly a lot of people came up to Adrian asking him what happened. "Oh, This? Ah. Haha, Yeah, I fell down the stairs this morning. Pretty stupid eh?" He would reply and everyone would pretend to believe him.

During the assembly nothing exciting happened, Vincent kept falling a sleep and Talia would elbow him in the ribs. On the way to the Lunch room they passed a group surrounding a kid who was throwing up something the color of tomato juice mixed with milk. Adrian and Vincent stopped to gawk but the girls kept moving on and so did the guys. After seeing this Adrian felt suddenly sleepy and decided to go to the school nurse and lay down. He told his friends that he would meet up with them after lunch. When he arrived at the nurse's office he told her he wasn't feeling well and if he could lay down. The nurse let him, and the second his head hit the cheap disposable pillow he fell asleep.

What insured was the most awkward dream or fright as you could call it of his life. He was standing in an empty bright red room with one door in front of him. He walked through the door and was meet by a pool of what looked like caramel filled with drowning bees. As he walked past that he saw two surgeons over the body of a woman who turned out be his mom. One of the surgeons was cutting up the torso of the body randomly, whilst the other surgeon after removing the top of the body's head sticking steak knives into random places in it's brain. He felt sick and ran into the next room.

The next room had 18 people in it, nine identical boys and nine identical girls. The girls were on Adrian's right and the boys on the left. The girls were vomiting, but no vomit was coming out, The only thing coming out of their mouth were rewrapped candy mints falling into a endless pile of candy. The boys were each standing in front of a old-style bed that looked like it had been wet, the pants of each of the boys were also wet around the crotch area, each of the boys looked straight forward whispering "Bienvenue à l'enfer." As he passed each row of children they fell down dead instantly turned to a skeleton. As he passed the ninth row the whispering turned into a scream even though all the children were dead.

Adrian walked into the next room and instantly found himself in space and falling toward earth, he fell for what seemed like hours and when he was about to land on earth, the whole planet died and turned ugly before his eyes. Right before he reached impact he went back to falling from where he started falling again. As he was about to land again the world died and turned ugly before his eyes again, this time he fell into one of the newly formed holes and found himself in another red room, this one with no doors.

As Adrian took another step forward and his hair was instantly filled with spiders and a gun appeared in his hand. Adrian suddenly had the urge to put the gun to his head and pull the trigger, so he did. There was no pain and he was in a new room

This room was like the previous one with no door. Before him stood the two guys from the parking lot, they both said, "Looks can kill." Adrian confused looked at them and they both fell down dead. And a door appeared, Adrian went through it and found himself in another red room

This one had all the furnishings of an apartment kitchen with the exception of there was no left wall which exposed that Adrian was on about the twentieth floor of a large apartment complex. To the right were three children dressed in black with no ears taking all the ceramic kitchenware off the shelves and slamming them against the floor, the door in front of Adrian flung open and two naked parents with no eyes ran out and pushed the kids out the open wall and then walked out the opening too. Adrian with no-where to go went in the door the parents came out of and found himself falling again. This time he didn't end up in another red room but he found himself falling like before.

As Adrian fell toward earth a fourth time that day he landed on solid ground and woke up. He jumped out the bed and began to walk toward the door when the nurse said, "What's wrong? You lay down for less then a second then get up and walk off? What are you trying to pull?" Adrian ignored her and walked out the door.


End file.
